Heaven
by rhinweddol
Summary: They have all left the last world, but have they reincarnated? Or are some waiting to fill out paperwork in Heaven's bureaucracy?


**Prologue**

Yuzura Otonashi was floating. On what, he did not know. He felt nothing above, below, or to his sides. Strangely, he did not care. He felt warmth surround him in a golden white glow, he then closed his eyes. Yuzura felt a pinching sensation on his cheek.

"Wakey, wakey!" A high pitched voice said.

Yuzura opened his eyes and saw a golden haired girl chibi floating a few inches from his face.

"Ack!" He backed off and sent her flipping backwards.

"Aaah!" The chibi – dressed in a fitted t-shirt, open vest, and baggy pants tucked into white boots, topped with a poofy oversized white beret – reapproached after regaining stability. "What kind of greeting is that?"

"Who are – what are you?"

"Silly, I'm a guardian angel." She stuck her tongue out while making a fist at her head.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you don't have any memories of me since this is your first time here, right?"

"Uh, where is here?"

"Heaven!" She lifted her arms in presentation.

Yuzura looked around at the familiar, yet strange landscape. He was in a meadow, surrounded by an orchard. In the distance he saw a village that looked normal enough. When he looked up, though, his mouth dropped. Multiple spheres engulfed the day sky, bigger than the moon in some cases. Centred was a glowing gold fireball that resembled the sun, but "flames" or something could be seen pulsating, not keeping a stable spherical shape. When he looked harder, he could make out a giant palace in the centre of the ball.

"Sooo, what's the last thing you remember?" The chibi was on the ground now, kicking a few sticks.

"I was with Kanade. She was the last to leave from the last world."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." She nodded her head.

"But, I thought we would get reincarnated."

"Well, you can if you want…" the chibi changed outfits to a legal clerk, "but there's a certain formal procedure that must be followed."

"So are they still here?"

"Should be."

"Even Iwasawa? She was the first to leave." He remembered her disappearing off the stage in front of everyone after fulfilling her dreams. _If she is here, then I can see all my friends again. Our memories should be intact! Yurippe, our leader, Hideki, Naoi, Yui and the other members of the afterlife band, and Kanade, my soulmate. _

"I can find out if you want, but isn't there a more important question you should be asking right now?"

"Like what?"

She stomped on the ground and appeared angry. "My name, you didn't ask my name!" She looked sad and drew a circle in the air with her finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"I'm Nashi – written as plum – and I look forward to working with you."

"So what is it exactly that a guardian angel does?"

"Well, in life we have a lot less direct interaction. We protect you from dangers deemed inappropriate or untimely, but in Heaven, we act as personal assistants and friends."

"So you're my secretary?"

"I'm not a secretary, I'm a personal assistant!" She stomped again.

"What's the difference?"

Nashi looked stumped. "Yeah, well I don't really know."

"So you're fussing over a word that you don't even know?"

"Details, details." She smiled.

"So how come I didn't see you in the last world. I was still dead, right?"

"Yeah, but we aren't exactly allowed in that world."

"Why?"

"Beats me, I don't know all the why's, I just follow the rules, buddy." She changed into a police uniform.

"So shall we get started?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you gonna help me find my friends?"

Nashi smiled brightly. "Aye!"

**1**

AC: In case anyone was curious, I based the guardian angels – in particular, Nashi – on Sumomo from Chobits. Shiro is modeled after Shichimi from Negima?! (AKA Negima 2), but in a more human form.

"Hmm, let's see." Nashi pulled out a circular board, nearly as big as her, from thin air and began saying everyone's name. Blue dots appeared on the board as she called them. When she called Yurippe, Kanade, and Yui, though, the dots appeared as green.

"Why do they have different colours?" Yuzura pointed.

Nashi expanded one of the green dots, bringing up a picture of Kanade. The picture flipped between three different images of Kanade – different outfits and hairstyles. "It seems the green dots represent those who have been reincarnated in the past."

"But they are here now, right?"

"Aye, but being here means all their data – err memories – are unlocked. They remember everything from all past lives."

"Does that mean she…" He couldn't say it. _She might wanna be with people from her past lives…even her boyfriend/husband._

"I can't answer that." Nashi looked down, as if reading his mind. "You need to ask her yourself."

"Hey!" Naoki ran past the orchard into the meadow and embraced Yuzura. "I missed you."

"I wasn't gone for that long, was I?"

"I don't know."

"Time acts different here, mya." A chibi with white hair and cat ears said.

"Um, I take it that's your guardian angel?" Yuzura asked.

"Yeah, you like?" Naoki petted its head. "Her name is Shiro."

"Shiro, mya!" She purred as he continued petting.

"Hey, Naoki, have you met anyone besides me, yet?"

"Yeah, I seen Oyama. He's at the resort on Ocea."

"Ocea?"

"Oh, right, you just got here." Naoki pointed up towards the bluest sphere in the sky. "Ocea!"

"I can't fly." Yuzura turned to Nashi. "I can't, can I?"

"Nope. I can hover, but I can't go to other planets, however…"

"We've got transports we can take." Naoki finished.

"I don't have any money."

Naoki burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right? Everything's free, man. Ever heard of infinite supply? The only thing to worry about is waiting for the transports."

The four headed towards the village past the orchard. It resembled a modern small town from either Japan or Germany.

"Welcome to the village of Oak." An elderly man greeted the four as they entered the market area.

The four bowed as they passed the man.

Yuzura noticed the vendors selling all sorts of wares and food. "Hey, Nashi?"

"Aye?"

"Are there NPCs in Heaven?"

"No, everyone is real."

"Then why are there people working?"

"You find that strange, mya?" Shiro butted in.

"I kinda do too." Naoi added. "You'd think they'd just wanna kick back or something."

"People can get bored after a while. Many like to keep busy, mya."

Yuzura wasn't feeling hungry, but the sight of a brownie caught his eye.

"Here." The vendor smiled.

"I don't wanna take the last one."

The vendor laughed. His guardian angel – resembling a teddy bear – created a new brownie. "Don't worry about it."

The four trekked on to the aerial tram station and got onboard. The inside had a table and snacks separated by a middle aisle. Naoi and Yuzura talked about old times while on the way.

The aerial tram stopped at a spaceport. Transports lifted off the ground in a teal glow and whooshing noise.

"So, how many worlds are there?" Yuzura asked.

"A whole bunch!" Nashi said.

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Naoi asked.

"You gotta remember, there's a lotta people here. Lotta different worlds for different people, mya."

"So where to first, Otonashi?" Naoi asked.

"To Kanade, wherever she is." Yuzura looked up.

"Aye!" Nashi saluted.

**2**

AC: With the introduction of Shiro, I thought it best to add Kaeru, based off – you guessed it – Motsu…in a good way.

"Shiro, call Oyama."

"Kay, mya." Shiro pulled out her circular board and a holographic image of Oyama's materialized. "Hey, Naoi. Did you find Otonashi?"

"Yeah, he's with us now. We're heading over to get Kanade."

"Where's she at?" Oyama asked.

"Volcan."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the spaceport over there."

The transport gently lifted off and the atmosphere changed from blue to purple. Space here did not go all the way to black. The glowing fireball loomed in the sky. The transport nudged forward, closer to the fireball and approached a reddish-tan planet with multiple lakes, but no oceans. The transport entered its atmosphere to reveal a landscape that was reminiscent of the Australian Outback. They headed towards the city on a giant lake and landed there.

They exited out and were greeted by Oyama in an untucked buttond khaki shirt with a red neckerchief and khaki shorts with green socks and brown hiking shoes, topped with a side-clipped wide brim hat. "Good day!"

"Oyama, what are you wearing?" Yuzura asked.

"I found it in the gift shop her. It's popular."

He had never seen him wear anything else, but for some reason it seemed to suit him. "It works."

Naoi started getting jealous. He looked at his outfit. Like Otonashi, he was also wearing the same outfit from the world in-between. _Hmm. I should buy a new outfit. He might notice me a bit more._

"So, you wanna get some new clothes?" Yuzura tugged at his shirt. "I don't think this is cool enough,"

Even with the wind, the temperature was still in the lower 30s (upper 80s in Fahrenheit).

Yuzura turned to Nashi. "Nashi?"

"Aye?"

"Where's Kanade?"

"Follow me!" She changed into a detective outfit, holding a magnifying glass.

"We'll get some clothes on the way." Yuzura smiled at Naoi.

"Kay, you're the boss."

The four stopped in a mall along the lakefront. They came to a clothing store on the third floor.

"Hey, Otonashi. Whatcha think?" Naoi posed in white golf shorts, a baby blue polo, and a beret cap.

"Looks good." Naoi blushed a little. "Hold on, I got another I wanna try." He changed again and came out wearing a blue vest and a McMillan pattern kilt.

"Yeah, not judging, but that doesn't seem to suit you so well."

"Ooh! I like! Mya." Shiro jumped.

She was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. _Not really matching her personality_. Yuzura thought.

"Do they have it in micro-sizes?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kaeru asked.

Kaeru had been with Kanade since she woke in this world, though he claimed to have been with her in her lives as well. _Who am I? _Memories from all three of her lives were fresh in her mind. She remembered her time with Yuzura, but she also remembered marrying a mochi maker and being queen of a small kingdom in England.

Kaeru poked her with a stick.

"Ow!" She focused on him.

"Why don't we go find your friends?"

"From which life?"

"Doesn't matter. In a good way."

"I need some time"

"You should think about how they are thinking too. Besides, I just got pinged a while back. It seems they are looking for you."

"Who?"

"Nashi…" Kaeru corrected himself after referring to Yuzura's guardian angel. "Yuzura Otonashi."

"Yuzura?" She looked down. _I still love him, but I love Akio and Athelraed as well._ She referred to her previous life husbands. _How can I face him like this? _"Kaeru?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to hide for a bit."

"Whaat?!"

**3**

AC: Koizumi is Yurippe's guardian angel. I thought this would be funny since she does resemble Haruhi.

"Hey, Otonashi, I wanna stop in one more store before we go."

"Okay."

"Oh, Oyama, where is your guardian angel?"

"Yuni? She's taking a nap."

"Guardian angels sleep?"

"Hey, Yuni. Wake up and introduce yourself."

"Huh? Okay." Yuni flew out of Oyama's pocket. She wore a traditional sami outfit – a blue tunic with thick red trim and red tights with blue shoes curled on the end with bells. "I'm Yuni and its hot here!" She changed to a summer version of her outfit.

Naoi stopped in front of a bakery.

"So this is the shop?"

"Yep." He smiled. "I enjoy their black forest cheesecake, but you may like it for something else." He pointed towards the baker.

"Yurippe?" Yuzura's mouth dropped.

"Hey, Otonashi. Been a while. I wasn't expecting to come here. I thought I'd be reborn…just hopefully not as a slug or something."

"Yeah, apparently paperwork before…" Yuzura shrugged.

"Think you might stay?" Yurippe asked.

"I would like to. I have all my memories and so does everyone else, so I think this would be the best option. I don't wanna lose my memories of you guys, even if I do get them back when I return." Yuzura turned to Naoi. "Did you two already meet here?"

"No, I just mapped her as being on the way."

"On the way to…" Yurippe knew. "Kanade?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?" She got close and excited.

"Yeah, I'd love for you to come, but what about the shop?"

"Koizumi?"

"Yes, Ms. Yuri?" A guardian angel dressed in a blue blazer and black pants answered.

"Please set up an automated system."

"You got it." Koizumi formed a blue ball in his hands and threw it down, creating an image of Yurippe. "That should do it."

"Let's go!" She raced out.

"Hey, Yurippe?" Yuzura asked.

"Yeah?"

"You've had a couple past lives, haven't you?"

"Yeah." She looked down. "The last one I thought was the worst, but just near the end."

"What about the previous?"

"I worked in a cosplay café in one, but had cancer. The one before that I was a teacher and lived a long life."

"Do you think any differently of me now that you have all those memories back?"

"Not really. I value you as a friend. You're kinda cute, but don't push your luck."

"Do you think Kanade will think of me differently?"

"Sorry, I can't answer for her."

Kanade took the aerial tram to Lake City, checking continuously with Kaeru about the others' location.

"How long do you plan to keep this up?"

"I just need some time."

"Do you want to see someone that you don't have a relationship with?" Kaeru offered. "A more distant friend, perhaps?"

"Eri Shiina."

"Alright. I'll take you to her…in a good way."

"Hey, Yuzura?" Nashi spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Kanade's not here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"She's left the planet. Searching…" She hummed and danced while processing. "Found her!"

"Where?"

"She's gone to Atmos."

"Then to Atmos we go…uh, where is Atmos?"

Nashi pointed up towards the pinkish-orange gas giant in the sky.

**4**

AC: Another guardian angel – Yuni – is just a sleepy character that dresses in Sami (Far-north of Scandinavia) clothes. Eri Shiina's guardian angel will actually be a chibi dog looking like the ones she rescued. Yusa's GA is a Pikachu-moogle.

The group offloaded from the transport in the offloading bay. A slimy rain fell from the flashing reddish-pink clouds.

"Does this remind anyone of cloud city on a stormy day?" Naoi asked.

"Never cared much for Star Wars, I was more of a Star Trek fan." Yuzura said.

"Stargate was more my show." Oyama said.

"You all are geeks." Yurippe said.

"Is Kanade still here?" Yuzura looked at Nashi.

"Aye! Currently in the game room."

"What are we waiting for?" Naoi dashed towards the sliding glass entrance.

"Hope this stuff washes off." Yurippe shook her shirt.

"No problem." Koizumi dried her and the others off instantaneously.

"I'm starting to like these guardian angels." Naoki smiled.

"I'm glad we've finally got a chance to hang out…while not trying to kill each other." Eri smiled at Kanade as they finished a cooperative virtual game. "So, have you found Otonashi yet?"

Kanade looked down.

"Come on girl, you can tell me."

She still didn't respond. "Alright, tell you what. I challenge you to a fair fight. If I win, you tell me…"

"And if I win, what do I get?"

"A free milkshake?"

"They are already free."

"Geez, you're killing me."

Kanade headed over to the shake stand. "Would you like me to get you one as well?"

"Sure." Eri smiled.

Nui – Eri's guardian angel that resembled the dogs she collected in the last world – spoke up. "She is hiding something troubling."

"Yeah."

She walked back with two shakes in her hands. "So, what about you? Did you find anyone yet?"

"No, but I'm in no rush. I've got like eternity, right?"

"They could reincarnate."

"Yes, but they would eventually end up back here."

"Did you have a past life?" Kanade looked down.

"No, first time around. I take it that's what's bothering you."

She nodded.

"Well, I'm here if you need me. Heck, the entire team is."

They drank their milkshakes.

"Hey, Kanade?" Kaeru spoke up.

Kanade finished sucking up her milkshake and looked at him.

"I hate to pry – well, actually I don't mind it – but anywho, you're friends are here…in a good way."

"What?!"

"What?!" Kaeru matched her response.

"Wait, why are you acting surprised?"

"I was practicing empathy…do you like?"

Kanade slurped up the rest of the shake and tossed in the bin, where it magically vanished in a flash of white light.

"Wait!" Eri called out to her.

She dashed towards the elevator at the end of the game room. The doors whooshed opened and Yuzura, Yurippe, Naoi, and their guardian angels.

**5**

AC: The last chapter to this short story. A part two may occur, but no promises.

"Kanade!" Yuzura embraced her.

"Yuzura." She began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Kanade said.

"Its alright. I know about you having multiple past lives."

"I'm torn." She gasped through crying. "What about my husbands?"

"No matter what you choose, I'll always be here for you."

"You do realize that marriage is only til death do you part? We don't have marriages up here." Kaeru said.

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't get me wrong, their feelings will be the same, but mutual exclusiveness doesn't exist. You're either acquaintances, friends, or close friends."

Yurippe hugged Kanade as well. "I know what you're going through. I've had past lives too. I retain all the memories of all of them. Listen to your green martian."

"Uh, I'm a frog."

"You're a frog, mya?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, what are you? A furry snake?"

"A cat, mya."

"No comment…in a good way."

"In a good way, mya?"

"Yeah."

"I will stay. I wanted to so bad." Kanade said.

"That's good. You'd make me miss you too much."

"Are you guys done?" Eri walked up to them.

"Eri!" Yurippe hugged her.

"Shiina!" The other humans called.

"Naoi. Phone, mya."

"Yeah, put him through."

"Put who through?" Yuzura asked.

Hideki Hinata appeared on the disk Shiro pulled out.

"Hinata?" Yuzura said.

"Yeah, you didn't think I wouldn't be pulling strings in the background. I've had my eye on you for a while."

"Yeah, are you sure you're not…"

"I told you I'm not!" Hinata pulled in Yui. "We've found each other like we promised and we're debating on reincarnation."

"I told him I would like to see everyone and stay for a while before making up my mind." Yui said. "In either case, guess who else we found?" Yui told her guardian angel something and the band from the last world in its entirety appeared on the screen in the game room.

"You found the entire band?!" Yurippe said.

"Yep, that song is our new cover. We just did that a few days ago. At least I think it was days. Time is a little different here."

"You'll get used to it." Nashi said as she danced to the song. "Come on everyone!"

All the guardian angels danced, though Shiro and Kaeru snaked around and hopped awkwardly.


End file.
